


Let me be your shelter.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Protective Dean Winchester, Suicidal Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean hears Sam crying in his room. Sam and Dean have a heart to heart.Trigger Warning.





	Let me be your shelter.

Dean walked past Sam's room and heard his baby brother crying. He quietly opened the door to check on Sam. What he saw scared the shit out of him. His baby brother was sitting on the bed with his gun to his temple. Dean slowly walked into the room. 

“Sammy.” He said softly. 

Sam looked up at Dean with tears felling down his cheeks. He held the gun tighter in his hand. “Go away please.” Sam chocked out. 

“No can do baby boy.” Dean slowly walked to the bed. “Just hand me your gun and we can talk.” He said softly. 

“I can't. I have to do this.” He sobbed harder. 

“You don't Sam. Just please give me the gun and we can talk I promise we can talk.” Dean said softly. 

Sam slowly pulled the gun away from temple. Dean gently took out of his baby brother hand. He took the clip out of it and laid on the gun and clip on the desk. 

*****

He sat on the bed and pulled his brother close to him. “Sammy talk to me please.” He chocked out. Dean felt Sam sobbing. He wrapped his arms tightly around his baby brother and held closely. “Shh I've got you Sammy.” 

“I don't know if I can do this anymore.” He sobbed out. 

“Do what Sammy?” He asked softly. 

“Live, you don't need me anymore. You have Cas and I all do is fuck up all the time.” 

“That's not true baby boy.” Dean pulled his baby brother onto his lap. “There ain't me if there ain't no you. Always remember that.” 

Sam buried his face into Dean's neck. “I'm so sorry.” 

“We'll figure it out together.” He rubbed gently rocked Sam a little. “Gods Sam I remember holding you like when you were little and scared.” Dean felt his own tears starting to fall down his cheeks. “How about I sleep in here with you together like we use too.”

“I would like that a lot.” 

*****

Sam get off of Dean's lap and laid down on the bed. Dean stripped down to his boxers and got the under the covers with his baby brother. Sam put his head on his brother's chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and held him closely. 

“It's going to be okay Sammy. We'll get through this together like we always do. Just promise me that you'll talk to me if anything to bugging you.” 

“I promise Dee. No one more holding everything in anymore. Promise you'll do that same.” 

“Yeah Sammy I promise. I love you baby brother.” He kissed Sam's head. 

“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
